My name is maria and I am a companion of the doctor
by Etig the Whovian
Summary: I began to see strange things one night as I walked home, then it happened again, until I found a solution, or rather it found me. he went by the name of the doctor and he was my solution. then I ran away with him, Sir Doctor of Tardis ,and this is my story. This story's rating is basically just like the show,as I didn't know how to rate it. It does not cuss or use adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Maria and this is a written account of my adventures with The Doctor. He has short messy brown hair, the most eccentric personality and a pinstripe brown suit matching the color of his eyes. Though blue seemed to be his color, as his other suit was bright blue, and his sonic screwdriver with the bright blue light that seemed to do all. And his TARDIS, the old telephone box that could travel through time and space. It was the bluest blue that ever was and it was bigger on the inside. With his TARDIS he showed me the stars, all of space and time at his hands. We traveled through time and space and he showed me the most wonderful things. We had many adventures and oh, did we run. But he had such sadness in his big brown eyes. He had seen so much death and destruction, and caused so much as well. He had loved and lost and lived. He was hundreds of years old and he was wonderful.

**Sorry this chapter was so short but it is just an introduction and the others will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey guys, i'm still experimenting with the length of chapters so the length of chapters might be really long or really short, and I am not updating on a regular comment if this shapter is long, short, or just right. thanks. **

The problem started on the 15th of October. It was a cold night and I had been out at my best friend Angela's sweet 16 party. It was an extremely extravagant party, held in a huge ball room with a 3 foot tall cake. As I walked home I realized it must have been late, and guessed that it was close to 3:00 in the morning. When I reached my house I turned the door knob, but it wouldn't move. I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. I had thought I would be back before the automatic security turned on. So I hadn't brought the electronic key to disable the security. I knew everyone would be asleep, and I knew my mom would be mad about me waking her but it was a freezing cold night and I needed to be let in. "Mom!" I yelled, then rang the door bell. In about a minute I began to yell "mo- as she opened the door. Wearing her pajamas, and a fierce look she asked "and what time do you call this? Hurriedly, I explained "sorry mom, Angela's party ran later than I thought." "Didn't think you'd bring a key just in case, did you", she said her tone sounding a bit annoyed. "Now get in here. I'll get you a cup of water but then its strait off to bed with you", mom said softening up a bit. "I think I'll pass on the water, as I'm really tired, but thank you." I started to make my way towards the bathroom to brush my teeth when I saw a water glass sitting on the table. I guessed mom had made it for me but I hadn't seen her do it. Weird, though I suppose it was just because I was so tired. Since she made it I took it to my room, but I didn't really drink it. I brushed my teeth and we both fell asleep. The next morning I woke up, and sat up to quickly, which made me feel dizzy. I blinked and reached for my water glass, but it wasn't there. That was strange, I thought. Maybe my mom or dad had taken the glass when they ran the dishwasher. I checked my watch and realize I had overslept, and I had plans to go to my friend Mary's house at eleven. Since I was already late I quickly got dressed, then I rode my bike to her house. On the way there I got lost, and accidentally knocked on a stranger's door. A little kid's voice shouted "Daddy, the door bell rang", then a deep voice said, "all right I'm coming." The door opened and a man came out. He was tall and muscular, with a crew cut. "Hello?", he said confused. "Hi, I forgot the way to my friends house, do you know a girl named Mary?",I said. "Oh she's at the end of the neighborhood. House 28-", he began."Oh, yeah I remember now, I don't know how I forgot", I interrupted him. I had suddenly remembered where she lived. I really didn't understand how I'd forgotten, since I had been over there last week. When I got to her house, I apologized for being late, and we laughed about me knocking on the wrong door. Then I heard my phone ring and saw it next to me. "Maybe my mom wants me home," I said to Mary. I picked up my phone, but the screen didn't show an incoming call or missed call. "That's strange, it didn't show a call screen,"I said confused. " umm.. Your phone is over here, and-oh my gosh are you okay.." **This my first fan fic, so please comment if you have any ideas or any thing to make it better**


End file.
